Te Odio Pero Te aMo
by ElizabethWizard
Summary: Sakura es la rebelde entrenadora de atletismo... sera mas fuerte su corazon que su orgullo? sera que quien deberia ser su rival..la seduce mas de lo que ella pueda controlar?


Era El primer año de educación Física para Sakura Kinomoto……llevaba seis meses en clases, tenia buenos amigos como también así algunos que les hacían la vida imposible… Sakura una joven no muy alta pero muy esbelta y ligera llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta ajustada a su figura de color negro.. Tenia grandes ojos verdes y pelo castaño hasta los hombros entre lizo y ondulado… era una niña muy muy bonita y codiciada por muchos, practicaba Gimnasia artística en el equipo de la universidad, Natación y era capitana del equipo de atletas… el día se le hacia cortisimo!! Aunque natación y gimnasia artística les dedicaba menos tiempo era muy comprometida con su trabajo, Vivía con su mejor amiga. Tomoyo Daidoji. Una estudiante de diseño grafico que estaba en el equipo de natación junto con Sakura… todos estos team eran los team femeninos...Además Sakura complementaba todo esto con su profesión, Educación Física. Todo siempre marchaba bien hasta que llegaba el equipo de football masculino…También Había conocido hace tres meses a Li Syaoran…Un estudiante de Medicina…. Con quién tenia comunicación constantemente por Chat... no era que se llevaran de maravillas pero lograban soportarse.

Kurogane (capitán del equipo de football. Iba en 2 año de educación física era alto moreno de cabello negro desordenado): Ya larguense!!!

Sakura: decías??

Erial: Sakura... hoy no queremos pelear pero tenemos entrenamiento... en 6 meses será el campeonato nacional estamos clasificados somos unos de lo mejores y necesitamos el patio completo hoy entrenaremos en grupo...

Sakura: MI equipó también esta seleccionado para las nacionales y necesitamos hacer pista de 1000 metros. Lo siento querido Erial

Yamasaki: Sakura Tu y tu equipo pueden venir otro día n lo se solo... larguense quieren!!

Sakura: son unos desgraciados... Sakura sabiendo que n ganaría esta guerra.- mañana el campo es mío…

Erial: como quieras…

Sakura mando a las chicas a sus casas diciéndoles que volvieran temprano al otro día…. Se sentía enrabiada! Siempre era cuando entrenaban llegaban ellos y las sacaban por las buenas o las malas si no salían jugaban encima de ellas obligándolas a retirarse... muchas veces Sakura hablaba con el director hasta que un día le dijo que como representante de un equipo universitario era de su responsabilidad entrenar a las competidoras y por algo ella era la jefa. Sakura se esforzaba mucho por su equipo Todos los días en 6 meses había logrado grandes corredoras… sin embargo la impotencia que le producía los futbolistas masculinos siempre e sacaba una que otra lagrima…

Sakura apretando sus puños y cabizbaja entro por las gradas empujando a uno de los futbolistas…

Syaoran: Ten más cuidado quieres!!!!

Sakura: Solo… entrena quieres… agrádesele a tu equipo cuando pierdan y nos dejen fuera de esta competencia por su arrogancia!!!!!!!!

Syaoran: Cual es tu problema?

Sakura: y a ti que te importa…

Syaoran: No eres la única que quiere entrenar… los de Rugby y handball nos hacen la vida imposible a nosotros… y por ser de 1 o 2 año a quienes crees que sacamos?' solo a ustedes no creas que es fácil

Sakura: te estas burlando Syaoran! verdad?

Syaoran: Vamos… en 3 meses he aprendido ese carácter Sakura…yyy también vi como te burlaste de mi desastre el día que nos conocimos

Sakura: mmm ya recuerdo… se te desarmo tu modelo del fémur la primera presentación… te pusiste nervioso y tuviste que hacerlo denuevo… jajaja

Syaoran: si… ni me lo recuerdes… la verdad que cuando llegue de Hong Kong estaba muy perdido a veces olvidaba palabras en japonés ya que hacia dos años que no lo practicaba pero ya entré en confianza en la universidad…creo que fue cosa de tiempo

Sakura: yo tampoco me hayaba. Era muy apegada a mi papa y mi hermano... soy de Tomoeda... yy me llore todo el primer mes aca.. Hasta que tome el equipo de atletismo.. Es por eso que me da tanta rabia que no me dejen realizar una de mis grandes metas. Que es sacar adelante a las chicas

Syaoran: Lo se cariño... lo que es yo, ya perdí los ánimos…. Vendré mañana…

Sakura: A no!!! Mañana la pista es mía…

Syaoran: y quién dice que jugare Football?

Sakura eh?

Syaoran: vendré a correr un rato… hace una semana entré al quipo de atletismo masculino…

Sakura: heee que raro cuando he hablado con Jack no me ha mostrado nada en los informes (Jack es El capitán del equipo masculino de atletismo)

Syaoran nah! Jack es un flojo no lo hará hasta que yo le pase el lápiz y quizás lo apunte yo mismo

Sakura jajaja hey Syaoran.. Eres Tú el vago! Quiero que este fin de semanas cocines tú!

Syaoran. Nunca! De hecho no se si pueda ir a almorzar a tu casa..

Sakura: estas perdido idiota! Te iré a levantar a las 7 de la mañana si es necesario…

Syaoran: porque siempre tienes que ser tan temperamental!!!

Sakura: Siempre te lo tomas enserio syaoran1! Exageras y entonces podría tirarte como estropajo en cualquier instante! jajjaja Aunque las chicas dicen que eres tiernamente sexy

Syaoran O.O!! Oo no necesitaba escuchar eso!!!

Sakura: ay no vas a decir que ustedes no dicen esas y peores cosas sobre nosotras

Syaoran: mmm no… Si supieras lo que piensan de ti………

Sakura E HEY!!!

Syaoran: jajaja Bien Sakura… Ahora creo que debo irme.. Pero vendré mañana a entrenar contigo muñeca… dale mis saludos a Tomoyo

Sakura: mañana entonces.. A las 7 de la mañana en el campo Syaoran Li!!! Como entrenadora del equipo femenino te lo ordeno!!!

Syaoran... bien haré lo posible…. A propósito... quieres agua dijo el ofreciéndole su botella…

Sakura: No se tu pero yo no bebo agua contaminada...

Syaoran: malvada… no se porqué aun sigo siguiéndote el juego Adiós Sakura

Sakura Adiós Syaoran…. Sabes que te considero mi amigo muñeco


End file.
